Of Trees and Fairies
by adamant barrage
Summary: ONE SHOT! Poem I had to write for my English class, turned out quite good, so figured I'd submit it. It doesn't really have anything to do with Pan himself. It's mostly about an anonymous little girl, a tree & an encounter with the world's favorite pixie.


_Does anyone know why its not letting me seperate this thing into proper stanza? I must have tried to get it to work right 10 times!_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TINK OR ANY OTHER PETER PAN TIE-INS THAT MAY BE FOUND IN THE POEM! _Peter Pan_ and its wonderful world and characters belong to J.M Barrie and Great Ormond Street Children's Hospital, UK_

Of Trees and Faeries 

A light spring breeze blows softly

Through the trees, all is calm,

All is quiet, all is peaceful.

Sweat gathers on her small palm.

The world holds its breathe, waiting, still.

Her little face is scrunched, she

Is ready for her victory,

To conquer the biggest tree.

Many times has she tried

And failed. But this time

Will be different. She can do it,

Will do it! She will shine.

She will prove that being little

Does not make her feeble,

And neither does being a girl,

Prove girls too were able.

Steeling herself, she approached it.

The tree her brothers

Had beat. One they said she never

Could. She'd show her brothers.

Small, soft hands touched the rough bark.

She closed her eyes, it's time.

She pulled up into the low branches.

She had begun to climb.

Higher and still higher she went.

Suddenly, a soft chime.

It sounded like a small bell, or

The dropping of a dime.

Pausing, she looked here and she looked there,

But there was nothing,

Shrugging, she continued on. But

Perhaps there was something.

For just beyond her sight the was

A warm, tiny orb of light.

Golden, it glittered and glowed.

But what could glow so bright?

The source of that light was, in fact

Something with golden wings.

A tiny, beautiful someone

Who spoke in bell-like pings.

She wore a gown of petals and leaves,

Her ears were of an elf.

Her hair was soft and fair, woven

From the daylight itself.

Behind the leaves of her tree she hid,

For fear of the little kid,

But curiosity betrayed

Her, and emerge she did.

The girl had almost reached the top

When the bell rang again.

It was much closer now and she

Turned, searching, seeking then.

Her eyes met something amazing,

From her most wonderful dreams.

Eyes widened, her grip failed. She fell.

She would die, so it seems.

But before she'd mustered a scream

The Fairy took action.

She was bathed in shining dust;

Save by a quick reaction.

In the air she sat, bobbing.

And glowing. And beaming.

She bowed to the Fairy in thanks.

She was sure she was dreaming.

The Fairy went and patted her cheek.

"You are welcome," it sung.

At her touch the girl grew drowsy.

And to the ground she sunk.

The Fairy smiled down at her.

The small girl slept deeply.

Dreaming of big trees and her new

Secret, she grinned softly.

Away the Fairy flew, back to

Her magic home from afar.

Over the forests and rivers

Back to the second star.

When the girl woke she remembered.

She climbed the tree again,

But her friend had gone. Still she

Prayed to see her again.

So every day she climbed the tree

Searching and hoping to

Find her Fairy waiting for her

But she never came through.

But the girl kept faith even as she

Grew. Always believing

That what had happened was true.

She never stopped waiting.

Many years later, when she was small

No longer she heard a ping

In her tree and when she looked up,

There stood her dear Fairy.

She had not aged, not changed

At all, her hair was still

Sunshine, she gown still fresh and green

The girl sat very still.

The Fairy came to her, bowing

Low and she bowed back,

A smile gracing her features.

One that her fairy returned.

Again the girl climbed her tree

Sitting with her Fairy

For a long while in sweet silence.

The spring winds blew softly.

As the sun began to set the

Fairy patted her soft cheek

And away she flew. It granted

A Peace she would always keep.

_A/N_

_They there people! So this is my first submission and what? 5 years?_

_Eheh, sorry about that, but writing isn't really a propriety in my life right now, though considering that summer is close, that may change._

_This is a 27-stanza ballad I had to write for my honor English class. The assignment was to take something ordinary (like tree-climbing) and make it fantastic. I just couldn't resist tying it into my favorite children's book and got a bit carried away and ended up writing 17 more stanzas than I needed to. _

_Maybe that's a sign that I need to get back to writing? I'm not sure._

_Anyhoo please review, I'd love to see what you guys thought of this! _

_Thanks for reading!_

_Cheers!_


End file.
